Misaki Tokura and the Case of Love Letter
by Ciradel Kronikankirjoittaja
Summary: Somebody has written a love letter to Misaki but who? Well, Misaki is going to solve that!
1. The case begins

**Misaki Tokura and the case of love letter**

Chapter 1: The case begins

Misaki open the door and entered in the classroom. There was again same annoying noise and racket, like always before a teacher would enter in the classroom. Misaki just sighed quietly with frustrated tone and sat down in her seat.

"Hello, Misaki!" Misaki's friend Akari greeted. "What's now, Akari?" Misaki asked while turning to face Akari. Akari crossed her hands and stared at Misaki with begging face: "I forgot to do mathematic's homework. Could you let me copy your homeworks?" "Again?" Misaki asked coolly while casting reproaching look at her friend. "Just this once! I promise that this is the last time!" Akari promised. Misaki sighed but nonetheless she opened hers school bag and gave a notebook to Akari. "Thank you, Misaki!" Akari said with smile and went with the notebook to her seat. But when Akari opened the notebook, she stopped and stared at the pages she has opened to. Then she exclaimed while getting attention of all other students in the classroom: "Misaki! You have got a love letter!"

All students turned to stare at Misaki whose face were very red for surpriseness and embarrassment. It was unexpected that the girl who has a nickname "Boss Lady of Miyaji Academy" got a love letter.

Misaki rose from her seat and went to Akari. "Give it to me!" Misaki ordered sharply while reaching out her hand. Akari understood the embarrassment of situation and gave the letter to Misaki. The letter was a simply white envelope with a red heart-shaped sticker and text 'To Misaki' on the back of the envelope. Misaki grabbed the letter from Akari, returned to her seat and hid the letter in the hers school bag just when the teacher entered in the classroom.

* * *

If Misaki thought that hiding the love letter in hers school bag would solve the situation, she mistook. Throughout the rest of the day other students whispered and glanced at Misaki but gazes were quickly turned away when Misaki glared at them. Especially Akari was more annoying than ever.

"Misaki! Why don't you open the letter?" Akari asked after the lunch: "Aren't you curious what does the letter say and who has sent it?" "I will read it," Misaki informed: "At home." "But I want to know what does the letter say! You aren't nice today," Akari whined. "You don't need to know what does it say," Misaki informed bluntly. Unfortunately for Misaki, Akari was in very stubborn mood. "Whyyy? I thought we were friends," Akari whined while shedding faked tears: "Are you so angry to me, Misaki? Sorry! I couldn't control myself when I saw that love letter! I'm sorry!"

Misaki sighed and glared at couple of students who were staring at them until they quickly turned their gazes away when they noticed Misaki's glare. Akari continued with her sorrowful act until Misaki gave up because Akari's act started to draw too much attention. "Fine. I will read the letter in the school but not here where everybody would hear," Misaki said strictly, grabbed hers school bag and left eager Akari after her.

* * *

Misaki and Akari went to the Cardfight clubroom where were nobody in right now. They sat down at one of tables and Misaki took the letter from hers school bag. "What are you waiting for? Read it!" Akari begged eagerly. "Yes, yes. Althought I don't understand why you are so eager," Misaki sighed while opening the envelope. Judging from the paper's ripped side edge the letter's paper with brown lines was from a notebook. Text was written using a pen with red ink. Misaki started to read the letter:

" _Dear Misaki,_

 _you're like a lilac tree in the middle of the cherry trees. You're little bit different than others but that only highlight your beauty. That's why I have a crush on you._

 _With love, New Moon_ "

"Wow..." Akari sighed dreamily after Misaki read the letter: "It was short but he is using an assumed name in love letter. That's romantic!" "Actually it's very annoying," Misaki stated dryly: "Now I don't know who sent the letter." "Oooh! So you want to meet that guy?" Akari asked curiously with eagerness. "Yes, I want to meet him," Misaki informed. "Oh! This is like in a love story!" Akari gasped while her mind filled up with romantic – and unrealistic – images. "I'm going to make him understand that nobody is allowed to put things in mine schoolbag without my permission," Misaki informed strictly while she put the letter back in the envelope.

"Ah..." Akari said with slightly disappointed tone while romantic images disappeared from her mind but then she said slyly: "What if it from somebody you like? Like somebody from the Cardfight Club..." Misaki didn't sit there to listen but she put the envelope in hers schoolbag and then she left the clubroom slightly offended Akari after her.

Even though Misaki didn't say it aloud, here was a small warm feeling in her heart after she read the letter.


	2. Investigation of the case

**Misaki Tokura and the case of love letter**

Chapter 2: Investigation of the case

The day seemed to go normally. School hours, Cardfight Club activities and then to Card Capital after school. Aichi, Naoki and Shingo were quickly doing their homeworks so they would get soon to play. Kai played against Ren to kill some time until he would get play with Aichi. Morikawa and Izaki were playing against each others. Kamui was going through his deck with Reiji and Eiji. Miwa was placing new trial decks and booster packs on shop's shelves and Shin sat at the computer behind the counter. Sub Manager was sleeping on the counter without caring about noises in the shop.

But to Misaki the day wasn't normal. She was annoyed because despite her thoughts she has no idea who would had sent the letter. "Culprit" was somebody who used the pen with red ink, paper with brown lines and who had possibility to put the letter in Misaki's school bag. But who?

"Excuse me, Misaki," Aichi's kind voice woke Misaki up from her thoughts and she turned to face Aichi. "Yes?" Misaki asked while she put aside the broom she used in cleaning. Aichi showed Misaki his homework and asked: "Could you explain this question to me, please? I think I don't understand this." "Let me see..." Misaki said when she took the textbook and the notebook. When she went through the question, Misaki noticed something unexcepted.

Some homeworks were fixed using a pen with red ink.

Misaki glanced at the table where boys were sitting at doing their homeworks and then she saw 'it' next to the Aichi's pencil case.

The pen with red ink!

"Is something wrong?" Aichi asked with worried tone when he noticed Misaki's surprised gaze. "W-what? It's nothing," Misaki said quickly and explained the question to Aichi. Aichi thanked and continued doing him homeworks.

Misaki continued doing her job but her heart was beating faster. Now she knew who had sent the letter to her! Or did she know?

Sending a love letter didn't sound something Aichi would do but people has hidden sides which others don't know anything. Could it be...?

"Kai!" Aichi said while drawing Misaki's attention back to the blue haired boy. Aichi had gone to Kai who had won against Ren short time ago and Aichi gave a pen to Kai.

That same pen with red ink!

"Thank you for borrowing your pen," Aichi said with smile. "You're welcome," Kai answered coolly while he took the pen and put it in him pencil case but then he added: "It would be good if you buy a new pen to yourself so you don't need to borrow from others." Aichi nodded as answer. Then he sat down opposite Kai and took out his deck. Ren observed starting game while leaning against the counter. Misaki continued sweeping the floor but at the same time she thought: "So the pen didn't belong to Aichi but to Kai. This case give me more to think than I assumed."

Misaki finished sweeping the floor and directed to the backroom to take the broom back in the closet. But then Shin's voice stopped her. "Misaki! Where are our notepapers?" Shin asked while he went through the counter's drawers: "I should write down our next orders but I don't find our notepapers anywhere." "Did you remember buy more of them?" Misaki asked although she thought that she already know answer. "That's right! I knew I forgot something when I returned from shop!" Shin remembered suddenly. Misaki just sighed.

"I can borrow you a paper," Ren offered. "That's very friendly, Ren. Thank you very much," Shin said happily. Ren took out his notebook, tore a page apart and gave the paper to Shin. While Shin was writing down next orders, Misaki went to the backroom to take the broom in the closet.

* * *

After putting the broom away Misaki decided to has a lunch break. She took her lunch from the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table. But before she managed to start eating her lunch Shin entered in the kitchen with the note. "Misaki, I leave the note here so I wouldn't forget our orders," Shin said while he taped the note on the fridge's door. "Okay," Misaki said calmly. Shin left and Misaki was left alone in the kitchen. She was going to continue eating her lunch when Misaki's gaze hit at the note. Misaki stopped eating and she stared at the note for a moment. Then her eyes widened from surpriseness. Misaki stood up, took the note from on the fridge's door and then she took out the love letter from hers school bag what she had left in the kitchen after she came from school. Misaki took the letter out from the envelope and studied both of papers.

Just like Misaki had guessed, papers were same. Same brown lines and same ripped side edge.

Misaki put both of papers on the table and started to think again: "So the letter's paper was from Ren... This isn't an easy case like I thought before..."

"Hello Misaki! What are you reading?"

Misaki flinched sudden voice behind of her and she slapped her hand reflexively on the love letter. Then she turned and glared at Miwa who took couple of steps backward when he noticed Misaki's glare.

"Who gave you permission to sneak behind the people?" Misaki snapped angrily. "I'm sorry," Miwa said with apologetic smile: "But you was so focused reading those papers that you didn't hear me greeting you when I entered in the kitchen, so I wanted to know what's so interesting." "I-I just wanted to check that Shin has write down everything what we should order later," Misaki lied while she quickly hid the love letter in hers school bag and then she demanded: "But what are you doing here?" "I come here to eat my lunch, like always," Miwa answered with matter-of-fact tone while showing his lunch box. "Oh... I'm sorry," Misaki said, being ashamed of her sudden snapping. "It's alright," Miwa stated with smile and sat at the table.

Misaki stood up and and taped the note back on the fridge's door. Miwa glanced at the Misaki's school bag next to the kitchen table and asked: "Is it wise to have the school bag in the kitchen? What if somebody accidently for example drop him or her tea on the school bag?" "I know it already," Misaki stated while she grabbed hers school bag: "I just didn't have time to take it somewhere else because I have work to do after the school." "Ah, that's why it was in the kitchen yesterday," Miwa understood. "Yes," Misaki said and took hers school bag to her room.

* * *

Later that evening Misaki sat at her table in her room still thinking about the case of the love letter.

The letter's paper was from Ren and text was write using Kai's pen with red ink. But who was able to put the letter in the Misaki's school bag?

Misaki closed her eyes and went through the day in her mind. She recalled what others had said and done today...

Suddenly Misaki came to think of something. She grabbed her mobile phone and called...

* * *

"Misaki! Good morning!" Akari greeted Misaki next morning on school yard. "Good morning," Misaki answered with smile. When they were on their way to the classroom, Akari couldn't help but ask from Misaki: "Did you get to know who wrote the love letter to you? Did you already meet? Who is 'New Moon'?" Misaki smiled victoriously to Akari: "Yes, the case is now solved."

* * *

 **Who is New Moon who wrote the love letter to Misaki? You will learn the truth in the next chapter of this fanfiction ;) .**


	3. The case closes

**Author's note to readers: after you have read this chapter you are NOT allowed to reveal who wrote the letter to Misaki via comments! Spoiling comments will be removed.**

* * *

 **Misaki Tokura and the case of love letter**

Chapter 3: The case closes

Misaki sat behind the counter in the Card Capital. Although Misaki had a book in her hands, she wasn't actually reading but she observed secretly a certain person who was playing Vanguard right now.

That person who had sent the love letter to Misaki and used an assumed name New Moon.

Misaki wanted to talk with _him_ and end the case but she wasn't going to do it while all customers of the Card Capital – or Shin – would be hearing. No way. Misaki wanted to talk with _him_ privately so both of them would avoid embarrassing aftermaths. It was already embarrassing and annoying to Misaki because other students in the school gossips behind her back about the love letter she has got. Now Misaki was waiting an appropriate opportunity to solve things in private.

The opportunity Misaki was waiting for came when Shin went to the shop's storeroom and _he_ ended his game. Misaki placed the book aside and whispered to Sub Manager who was sitting on the counter: "Would you watch over the counter, please?" Sub Manager meowed with an accepting tone and Misaki left the counter. Misaki walked to _him_ and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Yes?" _he_ asked after _he_ turned to face Misaki.

Misaki told _him_ an excuse she was prepared beforehand and asked _him_ come with her into the shop's backroom. _He_ agreed and followed Misaki into the backroom.

When they were in the backroom, _he_ was going to talk about Misaki's excuse but Misaki was quicker. She took the love letter from the pocket of her apron and asked from _him_ : "Do you know what is this?" _He_ stared at the letter in Misaki's hand and answered with slightly embarrassed look: "I think it looks like... a love letter:"

"That's right. Do you know from who is it?" Misaki asked calmly. "No..." _he_ answered while trying to smile to hide his uncertainty but _he_ failed.

"It's from somebody with the assumed name New Moon," Misaki told while watching at the letter: "This letter has caused me headaches. First I ended in very embarrassing situation in the school when the whole class heard that Akari had found this letter between the pages of my notebook. The I decided to solve who would had been so shameless that he dared to put the letter in mine school bag and it took some time. But finally I managed to solve who was this so-called New Moon and how he managed to put the letter in mine school bag."

Misaki turned her attention back at _him_ and said: "That's right. I know that you wrote this letter... Miwa."

 **(A's note: Sorry readers but I like MiwaxMisaki)**

Miwa stared at Misaki for a moment without saying anything while looking little scared until he pulled himself together and said: "W-wait a minute, Misaki. You said that somebody called New Moon wrote the letter. How can you be so sure that it would be me who wrote the letter? Shouldn't we talk about my next week working days?"

"It was just an excuse I made. Just like I said, it wasn't easy to solve who wrote the letter but while I investigated the case I noticed some things which helped me solve this case," Misaki told while crossing her arms: "First, text of the letter. It was written with a pen with red ink. Coincidentally I saw that Aichi had use the same pen to fix his homeworks. Foolishly I thought that he had had something to do with the letter until I got to know that Aichi had borrowed the pen from Kai."

"If the pen was from Kai-" Miwa tried to say but Misaki snapped: "Don't interrupt me!"

When Miwa kept silent, Misaki continued with calmer tone: "Next I got to know where the paper of letter was from. The ripped side edge of paper revealed that the paper was from a notebook. I was quite lucky that Shin had forgotten to buy notepapers because then I got to know that the letter's paper was same than the page of notebook paper what Ren gave to Shin. In other words, the paper was from Ren."

Miwa had listened Misaki's conclusions without interrupting. When Misaki had explained, Miwa said with slight smile: "That's pretty good, Misaki. Pretty good. But if the pen belongs to Kai and the paper belongs to Ren, what's my part in this case?"

"I knew you would ask that," Misaki stated self-confidently: "It's true that the pen and the paper were from them but here is one thing common with Kai and Ren: neither of them wouldn't put the letter in mine school bag because they go to a different school than I do."

"Wait a moment! Time-out!" Miwa exclaimed: "If you justify with that way, why am I the main suspect? Also I go to the different school than you do, Misaki."

"True," Misaki answered calmly without showing any signs of uncertainty: "First I didn't even think that you would had something to do with the letter but when I later looked back on the day's events, I remenbered that you said something what connected you to this case. Do you know what you said?"

Miwa stared at Misaki and said uncertainly: "Uuumm... No..."

"I knew you didn't understand your mistake," Misaki said: "But let me remind you. You said:"

(flashback)

" _Ah, that's why it was in the kitchen yesterday."_

(flashback ends)

"You knew that I had left mine school bag in the kitchen because you was working in the Card Capital a day before I found the letter inside of mine bag and you always eat your lunch in the kitchen. I remember that we had lunch breaks at different times that day, so you managed put the letter in mine school bag without anybody seeing," Misaki explained with assured tone while pointing her forefinger at Miwa: "When I understood it, I called Kai and Ren and they confirmed my suspicion: you borrowed the pen from Kai and asked the paper from Ren. They knew what you was planning and in addition you read the letter to Ren. They told it to me."

Miwa stared at Misaki without words but since there was nothing to be done Miwa sighed and said: "Dang... I shouldn't had read the letter to Ren... But yes, it was me."

Misaki crossed her arms and waited Miwa to continue his explanation. Miwa lowered his gaze to the floor and explained with nervous tone: "Misaki... I have a crush on you. I mean it seriously." When Misaki said nothing, Miwa continued: "B-because you are smart, good-looking without trying and when I play Vanguard with you, I must give it everything because you are so good at Vanguard. And I want you know that I'm serious about you! You rescued me when I was Reversed. You helped Team Q4 to victory in the Vanguard National Championship by winning against Asaka. You gave it everything that we would find Aichi when he disappeared. And you even defended Kourin when rest of us were skeptical about her because you care about all of your friends. That's why..." Miwa blushed but he managed to continue: "I have a crush on you. Co-could you... become my girlfriend?"

Misaki had listened without interrupting Miwa's explanation. When Miwa ended his explanation, Misaki said: "Miwa, I'm happy that we solved this issue." Miwa almost sighed for relief but soon Misaki added: "But I'm deeply offended that you dared to go to mine school bag without permission. It's an insult to other people's privacy."

Miwa flinched when he heard Misaki's words and started to fear the worst. "I-I see..." Miwa answered timidly like a little kid who had been caught in doing something forbidden and then he said carefully: "Umm... I think your answer is 'no'. But I hope that we are still friends. Are we?"

Misaki answered calmly: "Maybe..."

Miwa's eyes widened in shock. When she saw Miwa's shocked expression, Misaki smiled and said: "I will forgive you if you promise that you don't go to mine school bag again and if you go shopping with me the next weekend."

Miwa stared at Misaki with surprised – and little bit reliefed – expression and said: "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. But!" Misaki said with smile while pointing her forefinger at Miwa: "It isn't a date but a punishment."

Miwa nodded with timid smile as the sign of understanding and then they went back to the shop.

* * *

"Welcome again later!" the clerk of clothing store said when Misaki and Miwa left the shop. Misaki and Miwa had been already in five shops during the Saturday and Miwa started to get a little bit bored. "Well, what is the next shop you must to go?" Miwa asked with teasing tone while carrying three shopping bags. Misaki, who carried two shopping bags, glanced scoldingly at Miwa and informed: "For information to you, girls need many things to take care of themselves." "Yeah, right. Although you are still beautiful without trying," Miwa said while blushing.

Misaki couldn't prevent herself blush, so she decided to be satisfied to slap Miwa's shoulder. Miwa placed his hand top of him shoulder and pretended to be hurt, although his smile told that he wasn't hurt.

"Whatever," Misaki stated, her voice hiding embarrassment but also something else what sounded like delight: "Now we will go to drink tea in the cafe. I will offer."

Misaki grabbed Miwa's hand when she walked down the street to search a suitable cafe. Miwa smiled and squeezed slightly Misaki's hand in his hand. Misaki turned to face Miwa and smiled to him.

Misaki wouldn't say it aloud but she was more than happy that she knew a boy like Miwa.

The End

* * *

 **This fanfiction is finished now! But I remind you the last time: No. Spoiling. Comments! Please.**

 **Thank you for reading :) !**


End file.
